Файл:The Illuminati Formula 💉
Описание Mind Control, CIA, Illuminati, The Formula, Undetectable, Exposed, MK ULTRA, MI6, Fritz Springmeier, Lecture 387911 Alien UFO Agenda Secret Underground Bases Free Energy Conspiracy Theory Documentaries research! Best UFO documentaries of all time! THE NEW WORLD ORDER - A 6000 Year History - HD FEATURE ufo tv illuminati ✔ https://youtu.be/-klNO-AjW6M Secret DOOMSDAY BASE Under Denver Airport Exposed! 5/31/16 secureteam10 exposed ✔ https://youtu.be/nr7Vkt_w-vY Illuminati Member Exposes EVERYTHING (Illuminati ✔https://goo.gl/S9YQag America's Secret War - MKULTRA Mind Control ✔https://goo.gl/UDOpfl CIA Mind Control Operation MK ULTRA ✔https://goo.gl/j9589S CTM #591 MK Ultra - Government Issued ✔https://goo.gl/Auf3xH When the mind and emotions are put under extreme stress they "break" and create a new mental-emotional state. It is within these mental states - born of trauma - that the mind can be conditioned. Trauma Based Mind Control has been used by criminal organizations to maintain secrecy and ensure every order is followed to the letter. Through this process you get the Undetectable Total Mind Controlled Slave. Trauma Based Mind Control creates separate personalities within the individual that will carry out their duty with robotic exactness and then "sleep" so that the individual has no memory of their actions. These people are used as messengers, drug mules, sexual blackmail slaves and are placed in positions close to the worlds most powerful people. The Illuminati Formula �� Undetectable Mind Control Exposed CIA MK ULTRA MI6 �� Fritz Springmeier YouTube Playlist ✪ https://goo.gl/ar2yCy Fritz Springmeier talks about Undetectable Mind Control at the Global Sciences Congress. Tampa, FL - 1997 The Illuminati Formula Used to Create an Undetectable Total Mind Controlled Slave (PDF) Further note that Fritz Springmeier and his wife were arrested by the FBI in the spring of 2001 whereby all their research material was confiscated. The CIA is a front for the Illuminati, and the CIA in turn sets up fronts. Illuminati Mothers-of-Darkness alters trained in observation chart what they see a child do. A child’s behavior with certain toys, certain hand responses, and certain social responses can be observed and used to assess how this child would score on the PAS test. ORGANIZATIONS PRACTICING TRAUMA-BASED MIND CONTROL (These groups form what insiders call “the Network.” They are the backbone of what is known as the New World Order.) Boeing British Intelligence, in. MI-6, MI-5, & the Tavistock Institute Catholic Church (incl. Jesuits) Central Intelligence Agency, CIA (aka Agency, Company, Langley) Charismatic movement Church of Satan Church of Scientology Federal Bureau of Investigation, FBI The Illuminati (also known as The Circle, Moriah, Moriah-conquering-wind, Gnostics, Luciferians etc.) at all levels is involved in trauma-based mind control as perpetrators & victims. While most Illuminati victims are in-house from their own occult bloodlines, a certain renegade group of Illuminati programmers have proved to the Illuminati that they can adequately program non-Illuminati children. The programming places their lives on very rigid scripts. There are different uses for mind-controlled slaves. What applies to one slave may not apply to another one. Not everyone is a good candidate for programming. Sometimes only part of a family will be programmed. The ability to control another person's mind, and by extension their body and consciousness, has long been desired and used by nefarious groups. The Cabal or Criminal Syndicate Groups This agenda has been described by former insiders turned whistleblowers as the Dark NWO, promulgated by none other than the so-called Illuminati or Cabal. ★ Post comments or questions, share, like and subscribe! ★ Best Science, Discovery and History Channel - my opinion ★ http://www.387911.com ✦ Best UFO Videos ★ Facebook ✦ https://goo.gl/Hp0bdX Fritz Springmeier Undetectable Mind Control -~-~~-Motivator8 (обсуждение)-~~-~- �� Channel Topics – UFO Alien Agenda Conspiracy! Best UFO Documentaries, Movies, Secret Technology & the Hidden Truth, Ancient Aliens, Alien Contacts the Best Evidence - Thanks for stopping by �� -~-~~-Motivator8 (обсуждение)-~~-~- Категория:Видео